Industrial goggles are worn close to a worker's face when performing painting, sanding, and welding work to protect the worker's eyes.
Industrial goggles are generally constructed so that protective glass is provided on the front of the goggles and they are held on the head by an elastic band. Unlike leisure goggles, most industrial goggles are equipped with a protective hood.
Industrial goggles are disclosed in Korean Patent Appl. No. 10-2006-0026214 that is entitled “industrial goggles and protective hood having the same”, Korean Patent Appl. No. 10-2005-0093682, etc.
However, a problem with conventional industrial goggles is that a worker must clean the protective glass whenever the protective glass becomes dirty. Moreover, when the contamination of the protective glass is serious, the protective glass should be replaced with a new one or the goggles themselves should be replaced with new ones so as to ensure a worker's vision.
In order to solve the problems, there has been proposed a configuration wherein a film is disposed on the front of the protective glass and moves from one side to the other side in order to protect the protective glass.
However, a problem with such industrial goggles is that the use of a motor causes frequent failures, so that it is difficult to move the film by the desired distance and thereby the film must be frequently replaced with a new one.